The Briar/Sandry saga
by daineuk2000
Summary: Not written as something I think will happen in the books, it's a fanfic, something I'd like to happen but deep down I know it won't - so please don't moan abt it being unrealistic. Thank you! This is being entered in kitty katty's b/s fanfiction contest


The Sandry and Briar saga (fanfic)

Briar Moss ran his fingers through his glossy black hair. He was sat on the roof of Disclipine with his companions: Daja, Tris and Sandry. Daja was laying flat on her back, soaking up the rays from the early evening sun. Next to her sat Tris, or Coppercurls as Briar liked to call her. Tris's long nose was in a book as usual and her spectacles reflected the light. On Briar's other side lay Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, known as Sandry to her friends, and with her blonde hair and blue eyes she was the girl of the three who intrigued Briar the most; she had a surprisingly laid-back approach to life if you considered that she was a noble.

Sandry felt Briar's eyes on her and sat up next to him "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You".

Their voices had dragged Tris from her book. "Have a nice nap Sandry?"

"I wasn't asleep"

"Your eyes were closed and you were snoring"

"I do not snore!" Sandry protested.

"You weren't snoring, don't worry Sandry" Briar put in. Sandry stuck her tongue out at Tris. Tris nudged Daja, who grunted and sat up too.

"Daja, doesn't Sandry snore?"

"Yeah"

"I do not!"

"Let's ask Rosie and Lark" suggested Tris. Daja nodded, and the two of them climbed back through the opening in the roof. 

Sandry tucked her hair behind her ears. "Do I really snore?" she asked Briar.

"Didn't I just say that you don't?"

"Yes, I suppose you did, thanks"

"What in the realm for?"

"For sticking up for me"

"I was just telling the truth"

"If it's the truth, then why did the others say I was snoring?"

"Because they knew it'd frustrate you"

"Oh"

"Yes 'oh' Sandrilene"

"Briar"

"Hmmmm"

"Briar, I.."

Just then Daja's head appeared through the hole and Tris's voice could be heard from below. "They say you snore too". Daja and Tris climbed up.

"They do not! Because I don't snore"

"Do too!" said Tris.

"Do not!" retorted Sandry.

"Do too!" remarked Daja.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Tris and Daja chorused.

"Briar!" Sandry whinged.

"Cut it out, we all know Sandry doesn't snore"

"Oooo, Briar, the voice of wisdom" teased Tris.

"Actually, I'm the voice of sanity"

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and I think we'll go insane if we're all on this roof much longer" he grinned. Tris and Daja headed for the way back to the house through the roof. Briar and Sandry followed close behind.

"Race you down to Rosie and Lark!" yelled Daja when they stood at the top of the staircase.

"You're on!" said Briar.

"Is Niko here yet?" inquired Tris.

"Dunno" muttered Briar.

"Ready, set, go!" cried Daja and hurtled down the stairs, Tris close behind.

"Hey, no fair!" complained Briar, but he didn't bother trying to catch up. Instead he glanced in Sandry's direction, he caught her staring at him, she blushed and looked away.

"Sandry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Briar. Listen Briar there's something….."

"Tea!" Daja's voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming!" Briar called, and then said to Sandry "Carry on"

"It doesn't matter" she said. Briar shrugged and they joined the others at the table.

Later that evening as Briar lay in bed his thoughts kept returning to Sandry. Twice that day she'd been about to say something, and then they'd been interrupted. He wondered what it could be, then after a while he dismissed the thought and rolled over. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard a soft knock at this door. "Briar, are you awake?" It was Sandry.

"Yeah, come in". Sandry pushed the door open, wandered in, and sat on the end of Briar's bed, holding a candle. He sat up.

"Are you scared or something?"

"No, I still have the crystal you all gave me so I'm never in the dark, and I've got this candle at the moment."

"What do you want then?" Briar noticed how pretty Sandry looked in the moonlight and climbed out of bed to stand by the window, gazing out at his Shakkan.

"Briar, I…." There was something about Sandry's voice that made Briar turn around. She was stood just by him now, her hair and the hem of her nightshirt blowing in the breeze coming in the window. She'd put the candle on Briar's table.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I, I…." Her face was very close, so close that Briar could feel her breath on his cheek. 

"Yes…" Briar studied her eyes, they had a sparkle unlike any he'd ever seen before. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was the darkness, whatever it was, Briar realised he didn't see Sandry the same way he did the other girls they lived with. He moved a little closer, and Sandry tilted her chin up. She closed her eyes and Briar leant over and pressed his lips on hers. He felt her arms go around his neck and he shut his eyes also. The wind rattled at the window. Sandry moved one of her arms so that her hand held Briar's face and then she gently pulled away. Sandry swallowed.

"Briar, I, I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"But, I shouldn't have…"

"Ssssh" Briar held a finger to Sandry's lips. "Don't spoil it, it'll be alright". Sandry nodded and rested her head on Briar's shoulder. He encircled her waist with his arms, and they just stood there for quite some time, silent and motionless, thinking.


End file.
